


sunset/sunrise (we count the days)

by sextile



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, baking cookies, shoutout to krsnhoes the ogs, they are.... so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sextile/pseuds/sextile
Summary: He didn’t… he didn’t like Hinata back?He wasn’t very good at maths, but he didn’t think that added up right.They make cookies. They confess. They start something new.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 66





	sunset/sunrise (we count the days)

**Author's Note:**

> for the gf, happy one year <3

Shoyou had eyes that taunted. Eyes that pushed Tobio over the edge of a cliff until he was free falling into open sky, clouds a mere suggestion of safety. His eyes were formed of constellations plucked from the universe, arranged in a message that could only be seen from a breath away from his face. The glint in his eyes was dangerous. It made Tobio want to step closer.

And with Shoyou, every challenge had a reward worth winning. 

Today’s challenge was to find out who could make the best tasting cookies, but Tobio didn’t know the first thing about baking.

Hinata grinned at him from opposite the counter, ingredients already open and set on the top. “Do you know how to bake?” he asked, slipping on an apron and tying it behind his back, passing another to Kageyama who did the same.

“Yes,” he bluffed, nose scrunching in what he hoped was a display of disgust at the assumption he didn’t know something Hinata did.

Hinata laughed, not unkindly. “Are you sure? You’re looking at these ingredients like you’re trying to imagine them as bottles you’re trying to hit.” 

Kageyama huffed. “Fine. Teach me how to make cookies,” he forced out, adding a hasty “please,” a second after. If he was already lowering himself to Hinata’s height, he might as well try and do it graciously. “But if they taste bad, it’s your fault.”

Again, _try._

The boy beamed from across the counter, ignoring the last comment, and Kageyama felt himself melt a little. Maybe he could try a little harder. If it meant Hinata would smile like that again. 

“Okay so first we beat the butter and sugar together,” he said, pushing the scale towards Kageyama. “Pour sugar into that until the number on the scale reaches 125.” 

He took the bag of sugar and did as he was told and soon enough, they had blobs of cookie dough in misshapen lines on two trays. Hinata pulled on oven mitts and expertly slid the trays into the oven. Fifteen minutes passed and the scent of sweet cookies wafted into the open space of the house. 

The light of the sun waned as it grew nearer to the evening. They decided to sit on the floor of the balcony, sharing a thick blanket and a plate of warm cookies. The clouds rolled slowly across the sky, dragging shades of pink and purple behind them.

Hinata held the plate for the both of them, three fingers already sticky with melted white chocolate chips on the surface of their cookies. “Waah! These are so good,” he said, snatching another and stuffing it into his mouth. 

Kageyama looked down at him and smiled, the warmth of their closeness and the late summer heat making him sleepy. “Only because I helped you,” he said, eyes saying more than his words.

“I take it back then,” Hinata retorted, tongue out, offering a cookie to Kageyama before taking another for himself. 

“You can’t,” Kageyama replied, biting into the cookie and quickly finishing it off. It melted in his mouth and he wished they brought more outside with them.

Hinata shook his head. “I can.”

“You can’t.”

“Can.”

“Can’t.”

“...Be quiet or I’ll make you spend an hour studying with Tsukishima.”

“You can’t make me do anything.”

“We’ll see about that.” 

Kageyama wasn’t so sure what Hinata meant in half of their conversations, so he decided to let it go. He watched as Hinata licked his fingers clean and shuffled closer to him, resting his head on his shoulder. Kageyama stiffened but didn’t move. This was… okay.

“We should do this more often,” Hinata said softly. His eyes gazed out at the rooftops bathed in colours an artist could only hope to capture as the sun settled lower on the horizon, hidden behind the mountains in the far distance. The air was warm but he found that he didn’t mind the way it settled into his skin. 

Kageyama carefully rested his head on Hinata’s and took the empty plate from his lap to put it on the floor beside him. “Look at the sky?” he asked, confused. They looked at the sky every day, didn’t they? 

A quiet giggle left his friend’s mouth. “No, stupid. I mean, make cookies, hang out… sit like… like this.”

Oh.

“Dumbass just ask if you want to sit like this.”

Hinata flicked his thigh from under the blanket. “I just did.”

Kageyama grumbled and flicked Hinata back. “Be quiet.”

A laugh left Hinata’s mouth and he pulled his knees up to his chest, letting them lean closer into Kageyama’s space. He fiddled with the ends of the blanket. “Hey, Kageyama? Can I say something?”

“Why are you asking? You say things anyway.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

They fell silent as they watched a bird hop down the branch of a tree to the railing of the balcony, pecking at the wood in search of food. “Bird,” they said in unison.

Kageyama picked his head up and let out a soft laugh. “Bird,” he said again, nodding.

The wind drifted past them and he brushed his bangs out of his face. He didn’t see the way Hinata watched him from the corner of his eye, a small smile blessing his lips.

“I love you.”

Kageyama froze and turned to see Hinata with a hand clapped over his mouth and a violent blush blooming across his cheeks. The second he said that, he had crawled a foot away from Kageyama and they blinked at each other before he slowly removed his hand from his mouth and looked away. 

“I– uh. Sorry that just… slipped out,” he mumbled to the floor.

The bird chirped and flew away, but Kageyama only noticed the way Hinata seemed to curl in on himself, hands in fists by his side. He had never seen him so timid. 

“Dumbass!” Kageyama shouted suddenly, throwing the blanket at Hinata’s face. “Stop acting like that!”

Hinata flushed deeper and stood, bunching up the blanket and throwing it back, hitting Kageyama’s chest. “What do you mean! I’m acting normal!”

Kageyama frowned and stood up, closing the distance between them, his hands by his sides. “You’re scared.”

A fist made its way hard to Kageyama’s stomach, not hard enough to hurt. “Bakageyama!” Hinata yelled, red face rivalling the heat of the setting sun. “I just said–! I just said I lo–like you! Of course I’m scared!” 

Hinata was breathing hard, Kageyama realised, and his hands twitched. He knew he needed to do something kind, something that calmed his friend down. But instead, he gripped the front of his shirt, pulling Hinata up as he leaned into his space. “Don’t be scared!”

Yeah, that worked.

Kicking at him, Hinata yelled back. “I just confessed and you don’t like me back! Crappyama! Bakageyama! Put me down!” 

Kageyama blinked.

He didn’t… he didn’t like Hinata back?

He wasn’t very good at maths, but he didn’t think that added up right.

Taking advantage of Kageyama’s falter, Hinata had wrestled himself from his grip, stepping away again. Embarrassment simmered under his skin and he flexed his fingers out before turning to the door of the balcony, mumbling a quiet, “I’ll clean up the kitchen.”

“Wait! Stop!” Kageyama blurted out, reaching out to Hinata and rushing forward. His hands hovered for a moment before he clasped Hinata’s hands, eyes cast down to the way they trembled slightly. “I… I like you too… dumbass.”

A sharp inhale.

The rustle of trees.

A bird chirping in the distance.

Hinata stepped closer, the gap between them smaller than the sudden lack of air. His eyes were wide, trepidation and an overwhelming sense of excitement sparkling in the glint of his iris. “Can I kiss you?” he asked, already leaning up. 

Kageyama nodded, finding words were much harder to form when Hinata looked at him like he was the world. Like his lips were the volleyball he wanted to hit, if hitting it meant touching it, softly, with his own lips.

His eyes fluttered closed and he tentatively cupped Hinata’s face, and he pressed his lips to his pliant mouth. 

No embellishments were required for something already perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm to my betas !!


End file.
